LUNA
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Luna: a girl with many secrets. Something happened, something that changed her life and her sanity forever and left her...half wolf. It shook her world completely, forcing her to move to London. Now, she's finally come to live in the same town as her best friend Stiles, the only person able keep her sane. But it's all about to get darker, especially when she falls for Isaac Lahey.
1. Chapter 1

Luna swung her long slender legs out of the car after what seemed to have been the longest journey of her life. The ground beneath her seemed to spin a little as she felt her whereabouts ring clear before her best friend came running from down the street with a giant goofy grin on his face. "Here he comes," her mother Elsa tutted, opening her own car door. "Alright Stiles, we get it, you're happy to see her! Now for the love of God be careful before you-" Before she could even reach the end of her sentence, Stiles was somehow face first in a heap on the ground.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Luna giggled to herself. She didn't want Stiles to change either. She needed something to remain normal in her life since the…incident…had taken place and out of all the things to stay the same, she sure was happy that it was Stiles. Her best friend got up and stumbled toward her messily, grabbing her shoulders when he reached her for balance.

"Hey good lookin'," he breathed directly into her face. She then got the whiff of alcohol and understood further why Stiles was acting the way he was.

"You're drunk," both Luna and her mother guessed simultaneously. Stiles scoffed, waving their theories off with an air of dismissal.

"Drunk? Nahhhh…okay kinda," he slurred. He looked Luna deep in her eyes. "Loooooooonaaaaa. Di you know you're really pretty in the moonlight." Luna couldn't help but smile coyly, tucking her white blonde wispy hair behind her pierced ear and out of her deep aqua eyes. Stiles just continued to stare at her, almost transfixed, creating a rosy blush beginning to crawl on her cheeks.

"You've changed," he murmured suddenly. "You look…different."

"Older?" Luna guessed. Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head slowly, gradually getting closer to her.

"No…it's more like-"

"Stiles!" Elsa interrupted their little moment sharply. Both of their heads snapped around to face her. "Where's your father? I'm supposed to see him."

"In the h-house," Stiles managed to string the few words together. Elsa nodded a curt reply whilst she heaved the luggage out of the back of the car and proceeded to wheel it to the Stilinski household. Stiles straightened up as soon as she had left them alone.

"Yup! She still hates me doesn't she?" he coughed awkwardly. Luna rolled her eyes and ruffled Stiles' dark chocolate hair.

"Well…I don't even know why you would pretend to be drunk, that wasn't ever going to win her over now was it?" she grinned. Stiles gave a coy smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a try. I am a little drunk though, I will admit that," he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his knuckles. Luna raised an eyebrow and turned to face him properly again.

"Stiles? Drunk? Never thought I'd see the day," she gasped in mock horror. Stiles opened his mouth to retaliate but didn't get the words out, as something had changed. He noticed Luna's eyes go from the comfortable blue to a steady deep and dangerous purple. Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her heart racing all of a sudden, which only could mean one thing.

Wolf.

And that scared her, since she hadn't had a run in with a fellow wolf since she came back from London.

"Lu? Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked lowly. He wasn't comfortable with what he just witnessed – the last time he had seen someone's eyes change colour was…the last full moon. But he didn't put two and two together, he didn't want to look too far into it because if he found anything 'wrong' with Luna – he wouldn't be able to handle it and Luna could see that. He was clearly close to breaking point. She bit down on her plump bottom lip and nodded quickly, trying her best to shake the tingling feeling under her skin for Stiles' sake.

"I'm fine. Stiles…I'm…do you have…uh…" she trailed off. "Never mind." Stiles blinked at her in confusion but simply shrugged it off and draped an arm over her shoulder.

"So I take it you're gonna come round? You gotta tell me stories about London, how was it? Oh and I love the new hair by the way, the colour kinda suits your name," he grinned, spinning her around so that they too were walking towards his house. Luna attempted to reply, but her senses were just getting worse by the second. Whatever it was that she could feel, it was just getting closer.

Suddenly, Scott appeared in front of them. "There you are Scott, I was trying to call you all morning!" Stiles blinked. Luna realised what he was immediately, but it wasn't the same vice versa. Scott's eyes were fixated on hers, like he was trying to figure out what she was but just couldn't put his finger on it. "Uh, hello? Earth to Scott! Dude!"

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I was a little busy," Scott quickly covered his tracks and tore his eyes away from Luna for a split second. Then they snapped back to hers.

"This is Luna, she's just moved back here," Stiles introduced her politely.

"Uh I don't think we've met before…I'm Scott." Scott held out his hand toward Luna and she took it cautiously, shaking it up and down with no sudden movements.

"Luna Klypse," she murmured back. Stiles, oblivious to the undertones in their handshake, grinned at the sight of his best guy friend and his best girl friend meeting for the first time ever.

"Well this is cute," he grinned, one arm around Luna and the other loosely around Scott. "I feel like we're gonna have a great time together."

…

"So…your friend Luna seems nice," Scott told Stiles that evening as they drove through the dark roads to the drive thru for their dinner. Stiles nodded slowly in agreement and felt a small smile crawl onto his face. He always felt a little happier way when talking about Luna.

"She is, we've been like best friends for ages," he hummed back, eyes focussed on the road in front of him. Scott couldn't shake the initial feeling though. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't read Luna as fully human, but not as completely wolf either. "It's just…refreshing, I guess, to finally be with someone who's human too," Stiles continued to speak into the silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott turned to him with a frown and Stiles glanced at him before smiling to himself.

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled, that smile on his face not disappearing.

…

Luna stood outside of the hardware store as the frosty wind blew around her. Her hair fell over her face and covered it completely – but she didn't move it away. Not once. She preferred to be hidden. The air was tingling her skin – something was approaching her and she could sense it from a mile off. Her nerves got the best of her and she turned around, unable to face her fears and wait to see what it was. But as soon as she turned – she bumped straight into someone. "Oh…sorry," he spluttered. Luna pushed her hair back and stared, completely transfixed by everything about him. His jawline was sharp, his cheekbones were prominent and his eyes seemed to look past her physical body and straight into her soul. But there was a giant open gash on his cheek distracting her from his beauty.

"No, it was my fault," she mumbled. The guy gave her another apologetic smile before leaving her standing there. "Wait!" she suddenly called after him before he went into the shop. He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder. "A-are you okay? Your cheek…" she gestured to the bleeding wound. The guy's eyebrows rose up in surprise. He wasn't expecting that – no one cared before.

"I'm fine," was all he muttered. He paused for a split second, about to carry on speaking, but thought better of it and walked into the store, leaving Luna there inhaling his scent in wonder.

 **A/N: I'm SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! Get ready for emotions, action and a whole lot of shipping. I hope you enjoy it but for now…answer this: Luna & Isaac or Luna & Stiles?**


	2. Chapter 2 - SeNSeS

"I don't know Luna, I think you should come with us," Stiles was yawning whilst Luna took a comfortable seat on his bed. "Like definitely. Without a doubt." It was the day after Luna moved in, on a cloudy afternoon and Stiles was now most definitely sober.

"I'm not up for anything today Stiles, least of all a party," she responded miserably, falling back onto the soft quilt. Stiles made a sad pouty face and leaned himself against the wall with his arms folded in defiance.

"You can finally meet everyone! You can meet them outside of the school when they're…you know, actually human," he pointed out with a grin on his face. Luna let out a nervous giggle and sighed, shaking her head and sitting back up straight.

"Fine. I guess I'll go for a while, an-" Stiles suddenly ran over and tackled her in a hug, pushing her onto the bed and tickling her mercilessly, prone to her squeals and giggles. It felt so good to be with him again.

"You're the best you're the best you're the best!" he yelped. Luna eventually managed to heave him off with a sigh and a smile and sat up properly once more.

"What do I wear?" Luna frowned, leaping up to focus on her reflection in Stiles' mirror. Her hair, beautiful and white as it was, was now a mess thanks to Stiles' surprise attack launch.

"Anything! It's not THAT kinda party," Stiles told her quietly, watching her fix herself up intently. "To be fair…you could wear anything and still look good." Of course, these words were even quieter, leaving Luna oblivious to them.

…

Luna was true to her word and met Stiles outside of the house party. She wore a black bodycon dress that clung onto her figure, a perfect contrast to her almost-white hair curtaining her delicate face. Her black velvet heels was a beautiful finishing touch to the whole look. Stiles saw her walking from a mile off and couldn't help but feel his heart begin to race. Scott sensed his best friend tensing next to him and blinked in confusion. "Stiles? What are you-"

"Hi guys," Luna beamed as she carefully approached them. "Am I late?" Stiles opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Scott nudged him sharply in his ribs.

"L-late? Late…no…not…hot," he managed to splutter finally. Luna smiled at his comment, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment. Scott just rolled his eyes and gently steered them both inside the music pumping venue, already full to the brim with teenagers drinking and shouting over the songs. Stiles glanced to his left and noticed Lydia and Allison approaching them through the sea of people. Allison didn't say anything to Scott, but she did to Stiles.

"Hey Allison, Lydia – this is my best friend Luna," he introduced them quickly. Lydia waved at her with a smile and Allison grinned. Luna gave a friendly wave back.

"Nice to finally meet the infamous Luna," Lydia trilled, taking a step forward. Luna was about to give a warm reply but noticed him out of the corner of her eye. Him. The guy she noticed outside of the shop. She felt herself begin to stare at him but couldn't bring herself to look away. He continued to stare at her too, totally transfixed but with no emotion registering in the face.

"Allison can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked, gently pulling her aside. Stiles turned to say something to Luna but saw she was otherwise occupied.

"Who are you staring – ohhhh," Stiles frowned slightly. "The dude over there? High cheekbones? Mildly attractive?" Luna snapped her head back around.

"What?"

"Oh my GOD. Your eyes are totally all over Isaac," Lydia pointed out in a playful manner. Luna felt her eyes slowly focus back onto Isaac and sighed slightly.

"Not true…but is that his name?" she whispered back. Lydia rolled her eyes and waved him over.

"Isaac! Can you come over for a second?" she called. Stiles raised his eyebrows amusedly and Luna felt the blush crawl to her cheeks as Isaac slowly but steadily walked over. He stopped in front of them and simply looked at them all.

"What's up?" he asked, politely nodding a greeting to them all.

"I don't suppose you've met Luna? She's new here," Lydia beamed. Luna watched his eyes slowly scan her body completely, taking in every single angle of her, before he gave a small smirk and held out his hand. She took it immediately and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Isaac," he told her quietly. Stiles let out a cough so rough it made Luna and Lydia jump slightly. Luna spun around and gave him a small scowl before turning back around to face Isaac.

"Pleasure," Luna hummed. She blinked at the giant cut in his cheek and wasn't too sure what to do. "Is your…cut…okay? I mean obviously it's not but-"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isaac waved her off, finally breaking eye contact with her and turning away from her slightly. "You guys ready to start school again?"

"No offence dude, but I never really spoke to you in the first place," Stiles interrupted. "I mean you seem like a cool guy and everything but-"

"Well you know me now right?" Isaac asked cheekily. Stiles let out an uncomfortable cough and shrugged.

"I mean…I…"

"Stiles! Would you come over here and help me with the punch real quick?" Lydia suddenly interrupted them both, coming right in between them. Stiles opened his mouth to object but Lydia tugged him away firmly, ignoring his splutters of protest.

"Lydia I- o-okay! Well Luna don't leave without me! Remember we're going home togeth- okay bye!" Stiles was finally pulled to the other side of the room. Luna and Isaac were left alone.

"Is he always like that?" Isaac hummed, nodding his head in Stiles' direction. Luna raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Who, Stiles? Yeah, pretty much," Luna said fondly, shaking her head. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine," Isaac grinned. "Are you guys close friends?" Luna looked at the ground and chewed her plump bottom lip.

"Yeah we are. That's why he's so protective over me," she smiled to herself. Isaac nodded slowly.

"Right…I guess I'll bear that in mind," he smirked, giving her a ghost of a wink and turning around to talk to someone else, once again leaving Luna's heart in a fluttering state.

 **A/N: I'm back and so is this story! WHOOP. Still in love with both Stiles & Luna (Stina) AND Luna & Isaac (Lusaac) so which couple will actually happen is the question lol. Love to you all!**

\- **J x**


	3. Chapter 3 - SuSPiCioNS

Luna was a walking down her road in pure bliss, even though it was a cloudy day and the atmosphere around her wasn't as positive as she felt. The party from the night before was still replaying in her mind. She loved every moment of it and she had spoken to so many people, just as she wanted to do. Suddenly, Luna heard a small cough behind her and already knew who it was. "Oh, hi again," she beamed once she glanced over her shoulder and saw Isaac walking behind her. He jogged a little to get to where she was walking.

"Hey. What's up?" he panted once he was next to her.

"Nothing, just off to the shops," Luna shrugged ever so casually. But she knew that her heart was beating hard against her chest as Isaac's presence began to overwhelm her slightly. "My mum just wanted-" Both she and Isaac stopped walking abruptly as they slowly came across what appeared to be a huge crime scene in the middle of the road with the red and yellow tape cordoning off all public access. There were a numerous amount of policemen and forensic scientists there doing their job.

"What the hell is this?" Isaac frowned, trying to get a better look at what was going on. Luna noticed Stiles' father in the middle of it all with his hands on his hips and his face scrunched up in confusion. Luna waved her hand quickly, hoping to catch his attention – which luckily, she did. He quickly made his way over to them both.

"Hey Luna," he sighed with a nod.

"Hey Sheriff Stilinski…is uh…everything okay? I mean obviously it's not but…" Isaac raised his eyebrows and stayed silent, letting Luna take control.

"Sadly I can't tell you what's going on. Partly because I'm not even too sure myself yet but…" Sheriff Stilinski trailed off with another tired sigh and dragged his knuckles across his forehead. "Anyway, sorry to tell you kids but this is a sectioned off area, so maybe you should go around to get to…well wherever you were planning on going."

"Did someone die?" Isaac suddenly asked him, crossed his arms. Luna jumped, almost forgetting he was there.

"Yes," Sheriff Stilinski confirmed. "But again, that's all I can say." Luna got the idea – this was clearly the wrong time. She spontaneously grabbed Isaac's hand and began to drag him away.

"Okay, we'll leave you to it. Good luck!" she attempted to give him a smile.

"Thanks Luna, tell your mother I said hello. And tell Stiles that I'm sorry but I'll be working late today," Sheriff Stilinski nodded to her as she got further and further away from the crime scene.

"Ah that's a shame. I will!" Luna waved before they disappeared completely back down the road they came from. Isaac couldn't help but smirk at the fact that they were still holding hands.

"So, are my hands that inviting?" he suddenly chuckled into the comfortable silence. Luna stared at him in confusion before suddenly realising what he meant and letting go of him at the speed of lightening.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped, flushing a bright tomato red. Isaac just burst out laughing and shook his head.

"No it's fine. I wasn't exactly complaining," he pointed out playfully as he continued to walk down the road with her.

…

"Dad?" Stiles blinked after he picked up his phone. Scott glanced over from across his bedroom, just as confused. Stiles' dad never usually called him unless it was a major problem.

"Hey son. I just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you were alright I guess…" Sheriff Stilinski began a little uncomfortably. Stiles frowned even deeper and rested his head on his hand.

"I'm fine dad…w-why?" he asked him seriously.

"No reason. Did Luna tell you that I'd be home late today?"

"Luna?" Scott mouthed to Stiles, clearly overhearing the conversation with his heightened senses.

"What? Why would Luna tell me that? Did you see her or something?" Stiles quizzed his father.

"Yeah, I saw her today with her boyfriend," Sheriff Stilinski revealed absentmindedly. Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?!" Stiles yelped, almost falling backwards in the shock of it all. "Who's her boyfriend? She never told me she had a boyfriend? She doesn't HAVE a boyfriend-"

"Well it could've been a boy that was just her friend Stiles, does it really matter?" Sheriff groaned down the line.

"Who was this guy? And how tall was he-" Stiles didn't stop, he was on a complete roll rambling on and on.

"I don't know Stiles. He had high cheekbones, kinda tall, pretty guy actually…"

"Isaac," Scott and Stiles said at the exact same time.

"They were _together_ together?" Stiles mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"I mean…they could've been?"

"Dad, you're a sheriff, this is your job, you couldn't give me a better description?" Stiles grunted.

"Well they were holding hands- Stiles, WHY is this so important?" Sheriff Stilinski suddenly asked. Stiles got up and threw his phone on the bed, placing his hands behind his head and beginning to pace the room.

"It's not! It's not," he managed to blurt out. "I'll uh…I'll talk to you later dad." Scott took this as the right time to hang up for him before looking up at Stiles in blatant confusion.

"What was that all about?" he hissed. Stiles shrugged and collapsed back onto the bed again.

"Nothing I guess. I just wasn't expecting her to date…him…" he trailed off awkwardly. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You're totally in love with her aren't you?" he chuckled. Stiles shot him a look.

"Scott, don't. She's my best friend. I haven't seen her in a long, and I mean a longgggg time. No I'm not 'in love' with her, come on," he rolled his eyes and lay down properly. Scott bit down on his bottom lip, unsure of whether he should tell Stiles what he felt when he first met Luna. But before he could even make up his mind, Stiles had already seen his face. "No, no no," he groaned as he sat up straight again.

"No what?" Scott sighed.

"No as in I've seen that face before and it means you're hiding something. What is it? Do you like her? She's a pretty girl I mean I'm not mad at ya….but I don't think Allison would be too pleased but…" Stiles broke off once he saw Scott's face. "S-sorry, continue talking. I won't interrupt this time. I mean I'll try not to anyway."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions Stiles, so hear me out alright?" Scott began hesitantly, looking straight at his best friend. Stiles' face went into one of panic but he nodded anyway. "But…when I first met Luna, I felt something." Stiles clapped his hands together and leapt up again.

"I KNEW IT! GOD I knew it," he yelped, beginning to pace the room all over again. He spun around to face Scott. "Like I said, I'm not mad! I just don't think that you guys would-"

"NOT like that Stiles," Scott spoke over him, making Stiles stop deas in his tracks.

"E-excuse me?" he stuttered.

"Not in that way. I mean…I felt _something_ ," Scott stressed. Stiles felt the colour drain from his face as he realised exactly what he meant.

"No way," he let out a weak laugh. "There's no way. No. Get it outta your head Scott McCall – Luna is not a werewolf. Stop it." Scott clenched his jaw and shook his head again which confused Stiles to the point where he felt like he was going to pass out. "What, why're you shaking your head? What's that supposed to mean?"

"She wasn't a wolf. But she definitely…she definitely wasn't…" Scott chewed on his bottom lip.

"Wasn't WHAT?" Stiles stressed.

"Human," Scott finished quietly, watching the pale Stiles slowly slide down the wall and onto the floor in a mix of shock, fear and anxiety.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

 **A/N: Hello! I am back, I know I say that everytime but I think I mean it now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer to make up for my lack of posting. Love you guys**


End file.
